Aliens
by Alvin's Hot Juicebox
Summary: Modern AU\\Hisui was living a more lonely and anti-social life now that his sister had gone to live with her boyfriend. One day, he meets a girl who asks for his help, saying she's from a different planet and that she could be in danger. He didn't know that accepting that task would be a lot harder than it looked. And he vowed he would do anything to protect her...
1. Chapter 1

[Image from Google, not mine, will find source/artist when using Internet café instead of home.]

* * *

It was a rainy Friday night and Hisui had nothing better to do than text his sister and send her boyfriend texts of how much he hated him.

He was the picture of pity. His intimidating demeanor scared off anyone who would want to talk to him, and anyone brave would be put off by his insensitive and hot-headed behavior. So now he was sitting alone in a bar doing nothing.

He sighed. He hated his life. He hated being the way he was. What if he changed? Would he at least get friends and possibly a girlfriend?

And even more, it killed him to admit it, but he was incredibly jealous of his sister and her boyfriend, they were happy. And he wasn't.

He paid the bartender for his drink and was off. Hands in pocket, hood up, intimidating scowl on his face, and a gaunt walk back to his house, he was the epitome of 'stranger danger'. He started running to his house as if he were being chased by a murderer, he hated the rain. And it drizzled down on him, taunting, laughing even.

Okay, so maybe that was a little crazy to think of raindrops as mini-devils, but he hated water. Maybe it came from the fact that he couldn't swim.

As he was nearing his home, he noticed a woman with long blue hair and a long dress walking by, completely soaked and looking around frantically. She looked confused and lost. Hisui felt something tug at his heart and he went after her.

"Hey." He said, catching her attention. "Are you lost?"

She nodded, staring up at him with beautiful blue eyes. She opened up her pink lips, and began to talk with a sweet, quiet voice. "Yes sir, my name is Richea Spodune, I came from the Black Moon...I escaped here before I could be caught. I kindly ask for your help." She said it with so much innocence that he almost believed her.

Hisui blinked at her, waiting for her to break into laughter and tell him she was joking. But she didn't. She kept staring up at him with a serious look.

"Did you hear me?" She asked, curious for his strange behavior.

"Yes...but...miss, did you hit your head? Do you want me to take you to the hospital? Or do you not remember?" He asked her, looking up and down her for any blood or visible injuries. She looked fine.

At that, she gave him a stern glare. "Do you think I am joking? I'm not making any of this up!" She said, barely expressing her anger above a hushed whisper. She was naturally quiet, it made her kind of cute when she was angry.

"It's kind of hard to believe..." He sighed. "But, I honestly can't turn down a pretty face. What do you need? Money?" He asked, as if expecting her to drop her act. But she didn't.

"I'm not sure..." She said, looking down and putting a hand to her small chin. "I don't know anything about this place. Will you tell me where I am?"

"Celland is the planet. Estrega is the city. Capital of this place." He said. "You escaped here on the worst day. It's raining." Speaking of which, he had forgotten it during his talk with Richea. He then sighed. "Do you want to come to my place to dry off?" He asked her cautiously. If she were really lying, she would have at least dropped the act now.

But she didn't.

"You mean...your house? Is it safe?" She asked, then she remembered, "You aren't one of those people with the blue jackets...right?"

"Nope, just a green-yellow-ish jacket...or whatever this color is..." He mumbled.

"I will accept your offer, ...er..." She stopped, lacking his name. He quickly provided it and she continued, "You are very nice." She said and smiled sincerely at him.

At that, he was taken aback for a moment. Wasn't he supposed to be an anti-social jerk? Well...some things have changed. He nodded and started walking down the street. She followed him closely by his side, but took his silence as offense.

"I did not mean to offend you, I meant to thank you." She said.

"I know," he nodded, "It's just...that's the first time anyone's ever said that to me." He said and smiled.

At that moment the rain decided to let up.


	2. Chapter 2

Hisui slowly swung the door open, pressing him to the wall adjacent so Richea could come in. She walked in, her eyes looking around the room with amazement. Hisui closed the door behind her and locked it.

"So...this is my apartment." He said lamely, spreading his arms out for a second. "It's pretty small..." He didn't want to buy some huge house, so he settled with a three room flat. A bed, bathroom, and a kitchen that shared a fair sized living room.

Richea was utterly amazed at something as trivial as his apartment, scrutinizing every detail and object in his apartment. Which made him uneasy, he was worried that his last week of not cleaning his apartment would catch up to him and disgust Richea. Though she looked as if she wanted slowly survey all the microorganisms in his kitchen, she didn't leave his side, even he walked into his room. She followed him like his shadow, which unnerved him.

"I'm just finding you something to wear...I might have my sister's clothes...And uh, Richea." He said and turned around, staring down at her pale face.

"Yes?"

"I don't know if this is because you're an alien or something, but it's creepy to follow people around this much." He said. A ghost of recognition passed her face. She nodded and silently walked away from him.

"I understand. You must value personal space a lot." She said. Standing at his door this time. At least there was some distance.

"You don't?" He asked, opening a drawer and digging through it.

"I do." She answered. "But I've had a lot of space between people. Too much."

So that was it. She spent a life as lonely too! He almost laughed at her, but stopped himself, because...damn it her kindness was contagious. Thinking she was lonely was odd, though he had known her for less than ten minutes, she was kind, beautiful, innocent, radiant...which made her the perfect candidate for an entire planet of friends. Her beauty alone would probably guarantee a huge list of suitors that would fight to the death for her.

"How?" He asked, curious on how such a lovely girl could be lonely or avoided by people...well unless her planet was full anti-social jerks like him. But even he was attracted to her, which was saying something.

"I'm a princess of sorts." She said and shrugged sadly. "I...well people have to keep their distance from me. Even then I have a bodyguard that will not allow anyone close to me."

"A princess?" He echoed, surprised. Though he was still trying to wrap his head around the notion, or the thought that she was from the Black Moon, so he was still in disbelief. "Oh no, I hope your body guard doesn't kill me." He said and chuckled jokingly.

"I...hope not too." She said with concern. He couldn't see her biting her lip.

"What is he your boyfriend or something? Like super strong and five hundred times bigger than me?" He asked, rolling his eyes, and finding a white skirt and shirt that was from his sister, plucking it out of his drawer. "Why'd you ask for my help if he's going to smash my skull?" He grumbled at this, knowing he'd probably get into a fight sooner or later if he did come.

"Well...no, he's not my boyfriend. He's my guardian." She said firmly. "Each of us is assigned a special guardian that we make ourselves. Kunzite...well...he's a bit strong. He's an automaton, so no man's strength is match for him." she said and shook her head.

"So you mean a robot?" -Richea nodded in affirmation. "Yeesh, aliens and robots go hand in hand then. What's next zombies?" He asked sarcastically and handed Richea his little sister's clothes.

Richea opened her mouth and raised a hand to object, but Hisui quickly interrupted her. "Actually, I _really _don't want to know." He said and sighed. This was getting crazy enough.

"Thank you, for your hospitality and kindness Hisui." She said again. "If there's anything I can do to thank you."

Staring down at her, Hisui blinked. Damn, he thought, oblivious must be bliss. "You're just very lucky you found me. Who knows what creeps would do to you out there." He wasn't the cleanest person alive, but at least he was trustworthy, and he wouldn't harm or do anything to her. He had morals.

"I am lucky, aren't I?" She chuckled sadly. She shook her head. "I...well, I'm going to change now." She announced. He pointed to the bathroom. "In your bathroom." She stated. He nodded. Was she being awkward or what?

"Okay." Hisui urged her on. "Call me if you need anything. I've got enough towels for you, I think..." He trailed off, following the length of her hair.

* * *

"You really have a nice home, Hisui." She said, still awestruck.

He really had no idea what she saw in his flat. There were no life in the walls or furniture, everything ranged from a boring black to a fading white, from the kitchen counter to the couch, to the towels to the bed sheets... He didn't have much furniture either. Besides a TV and a computer, there was nothing in his ordinary home furnishings that weren't extravagant or special.

"Uh...thanks." He said, weirded out by her behavior. Though, secretly, it made him kind of happy. She was too positive, which made him positive in return. "Do you want anything? Like dinner? Are you hungry?" He asked, then couldn't resist adding another question, "Do you ever _get_ hungry?"

She shook her head emphatically, which made it cute. She was now in her sister's clothes, plus a black shirt Hisui offered her, after realizing his sister's clothes were a little too short in certainareas.

"I'm not that different." She said, pouting. "I'm human just like you. We speak the same language, don't we?"

"You're right...but that's weird, if you guys built robots and stuff, then why haven't you travelled here yet? Or why haven't we ever heard of you...we're so close to each other." He said, locking his hands behind his neck.

"Well...we were content with watching you for now. My sister wasn't so sure if contacting you was such a good idea, after all...none of use knew what you were like...but it seems you must have come to see us first." She said and frowned, tilting her head to one side. She walked over and sat next to him on his couch.

"What do you mean? No one has been to space yet..." He said. It was a fact. There were talk and rumors of sending small animals or robots (not nearly as close to what Richea described Kunzite though) to space. There was no apparent thought of humans ever reaching space yet.

"Are you sure?" She asked, grabbing the towel around her shoulders and setting it on her lap. "I'm sure it was Celland. They were the only ones close enough...but the only things I saw on their jackets that clued their origin was 'Velleia' on it." She began to wring her long, turquoise locks of hair above the towel.

"What? Velleia? How can the church control space travel?" He asked her incredulously.

"I don't know." She said, then somberly added, "They took my people. They might have murdered my people. I don't know what they were trying to do, but...now I don't have any family left." She tore her eyes away from his gaze and looked down at the towel on her lap.

"I...I'm sorry, Richea." He said and touched her wrist gently, lowering his hand to rest over her hand. If he weren't trying to console her, he would have clapped himself on the back for being so smooth. "If it helps, I don't have much of a family either."

"What?" She asked quietly as her lips quivered. She looked up at him. "I..." To be honest, it did kind of help her. To know that someone was just like her, she didn't think that she would meet such a perfect stranger. "It does help..." And she trailed off, too scared to add what she was thinking.

"It's really funny how similar yet different you are." He said, chuckling a little.

"Yeah...I didn't think you'd have lost _all _of your family." She said. "Because I had little family to begin with."

Hisui sighed. "Okay, Richea, I lied. I do have some family left." Her eyes widened. "I have a little sister, but she's got a boyfriend and is spending her life with that _idiot-_" he gnashed his teeth at the thought of Shing. Talk about over-protectiveness. "-and I have a grandma back in my hometown...but she's really old and barely remembers me. She barely remembers her own name sometimes. So I do have family...it's just that, technically, they're not there."

"Oh." She sniffled. He bit his lip and hoped she didn't burst into tears or call him a liar. "I see...but what about your parents?" She asked him curiously.

"Dead." He said and exhaled slowly. "I still remember them...but I know how you feel. Don't you have any parents? You always talked about your sister like she was the only one there..."

"Yeah..." she said. "My parents...I never knew them like you. But now I'm just sorry. I'm sorry for delving into your family history. I'm sorry for dripping water all over your apartment. I'm sorry I'm just a stranger that you have to look over. I'm sorry that-"

"Shh..." Hisui put a finger over her lips and silenced her. "Look, I'm taking you in as my responsibility. After this huge mush fest, I think it's better we get some sleep, okay."

She nodded. "Okay."

They had talked a lot. A lot of confusing stuff made his head ache, and he could tell Richea needed a well-deserved rest from all the crap she was facing.

He inwardly sighed. Just wait for tomorrow, he thought to himself, it'll be crazier with that girl for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

He trusted Richea, despite knowing her for less than 24 hours. But there was still a part of him that doubted she was an alien. And that she was just a con artist that was here to rob him or kill him or something.

But when he woke up and found himself intact, he crossed out the killer idea.

When he found Richea staring solemnly at herself from the open door of the bathroom, he took out the robber idea too.

"Good morning." He said, walking closer to her. He noticed the sharp object in her hand, scissors. She probably took it from the kitchen. Then a thought crossed his mind, what if she was going to kill herself? She didn't seem like the type, she was definitely happy...but she was recently torn away from her own world, left on a different planet where she knew no one, and lost her family. "What are you doing?" He asked suspiciously, leaning against the door, fixing his gaze at the tiny hand clenched around the pair of scissors.

"My hair...isn't it too long?" She asked him, somberly. Nothing like the Richea from yesterday, who was cheery and happy all the time. "I think I should cut it. I don't want the blue jackets to find me."

At least satisfied she wasn't going to stab herself, but he was a bit uneasy with her holding the sharp oobject. "I think it's nice. Let's not do anything rash until we're sure about what to do..."

"I don't know." She said, staring at the ground. "I don't know what to do. I'm scared. I'm scared they'll catch me."

And that was the exact moment he believed in her.

"I know...but we should find out if they're really after you at all. Let's buy you some clothes too." He suggested with a shrug. He didn't know why he was going to such lengths to stop her from cutting her hair. To be honest, he thought it was beautiful as it was really long. And it almost seemed sacred, because of its length and still radiant, healthy locks. He gently placed both of his hands over the hand that was holding the scissors, and he took it out of her hands, placing it on the counter.

Unlike normal people, Richea's eyes didn't light up with joy or she didn't jump up in happiness at the first word indicating a shopping trip. She looked scared almost.

"We're going outside again?" She asked fearfully. He raised an eyebrow at her odd behavior.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we? You can't stay in here forever. Besides, you can't live on one outfit. My water bill would skyrocket if I had to wash one outfit by the end of each day." He said simply. But when she still eyed him with concern, he gave her a stern look. "Oh come on, I know you're a princess, but try to be more courageous. This is your new life without fancy bodyguards or distant people. If anything, I promise to protect you from any harm, okay?"

"You'll promise to protect me...and stay by my side?" She asked, not as hesitant as before. Her eyes shone with relief when he nodded. And he smiled.

"Hey, I'll go make us some breakfast." He said and yawned, stretching his arms. "Do you want anything? Or do you guys eat completely different food up there?" His voice echoed from the kitchen.

At this, Richea excitedly ran out of the bathroom, hanging onto a corner and swinging around to almost shriek with joy, "Pancakes!"

"Pancakes?" He asked, curious by her obvious excitement. He grabbed a pan from a cabinet underneath his sink and tossed it around his hands.

She nodded vigorously and smiled a toothy grin.

* * *

Hisui had no words.

He watched her eat each pancake, seemingly in seconds to devour one, happily, as if it were the best thing she had ever tried. Well...she loved pancakes. A lot.

His silence was ignored as Richea took part in eating her breakfast like a hungry cheetah fleshing apart its victims.

He had no thoughts either...besides, why did she like pancakes so much?

He made a mental note to make them more.

"So enjoying them pancakes, huh?" He asked when he was able to regain his voice. He had baked at least ten pancakes. She was on her eighth. He didn't think he would get any of the flapjacks left at the rate Richea went.

She looked up at him for a second, her cheeks stuffed, only a dash of syrup running down her chin, and a huge pancake piece dangling from her fork. She might have been the epitome of cuteness, to Hisui.

He looked down to hide his blush, and she said nothing but went back to ravenously devouring the pancakes.

"I'll take that as a yes. A _big _yes."

* * *

"Thanks for taking me shopping, Hisui." Richea muttered, sincerely, but quietly, and more hushed. She had her arm in his as they walked down the street. She was glancing everywhere, and stiffened when someone passed by too close to them.

"Don't mind them." He said and waved dismissively. She nodded, but still had a hard time trusting them. She had never been this close to other people before.

After about ten minutes of walking, Hisui stopped. Richea immediately halted, clinging to his arm. He stood before a large store, the clear windows revealing an inside full of clothes racks and people. She looked up at him questioningly.

"Well...uh this is a women's clothing store. You go in there...and um...choose what you want to wear." He said shyly.

"I always had someone come over and fit me and then make my clothes." She said simply.

"But now you're part of the public and this is Estrega, not the Black Moon." He said.

"But..."

* * *

While the two kept talking, they didn't see the woman with pink hair pass dangerously close behind their backs, making it easier to eavesdrop on them.

She walked down the street and then sharply turned into an alleyway between the buildings.

"Subject confirmed." She said to the man waiting for her in the shadows of the alleyway. "It is indeed Ms. Spodune."

"Good, Richea must be caught." He said firmly, but his eyes didn't hold the same confidence.

"It'll be easy...after all, she's right out in the opening. Why can't we just kidnap her now? No one would care if we flashed our badges..." The woman whined, rocking back on her heels and letting out a deep exhale.

"You know we have to wait for Calcedny's order, Peridot." He said, chiding her. She sighed.

"I know, I'm just impatient, you know that, Byrocks." She said, imitating his tone of scolding.

"What about that man next to her?" Byrocks asked her, pointing to Hisui. "Would he be a point of interest?"

"I don't think so. He wouldn't care much about an alien if we told him some lies, spiced it up a bit, and finished it off with our badges." She said, leaning against the wall.

"I sure hope Calcedny issues the order soon..." Byrocks muttered, shifting from foot to foot, impatient as well.

Richea's days of freedom were numbered.


End file.
